


Why Wheeljack is more dangerous then Ratchet

by Poker



Category: Transformers
Genre: Angry Wheeljack is scary, Explosions, Humor, Wheeljack's Inventions, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a little bunny at the TF farm. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe learn why you do not prank Wheeljack. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Wheeljack is more dangerous then Ratchet

"Come on, Sunstreaker! Ratchet's out so he can't yell at us." Sideswipe pointed out gleefully. Sunstreaker studied the paint balloon in his servo. They had just gotten out of a five week brig sentence for painting the entire medbay hot pink (That had taken forever to clean off his paint job). "Come on! A little birds told me Wheeljack is working alone on a new project in his lab." Sideswipe wheedled.

"Fine, glitch helm." Sunstreaker said with a sigh. He felt a burst of excitement across the bond. Sideswipe dragged him toward the lab, checking carefully around the corners for Prowl. The few mechs on base gave them slightly worried looks. Sunstreaker grimaced as a more spirited pull by Sideswipe rubbed some green paint on his servo. Green did not match yellow.

"Ok, we're good Sunny." Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker gave him a withering look accompanied by a pulse of irritation across the bond. 

"For the last fragging time, don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker growled. Sideswipe smiled gleefully after pulling him into the empty hallway. No sane mech liked to be near this hallway when Wheeljack was working. His explosions had a reputation.

"Ok. On three." Sideswipe said edging toward the door. Sunstreaker glared at his back but followed anyway, careful not to squeeze the paint balloon to hard. That would wreak havoc on his paint job. 

"1, 2, 3!!!" Sideswipe said, tapping in the code. On three, they both threw the balloons in. Both hit Wheeljack as he turned to look at who was coming in. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe started to laugh at the now electric blue and emerald green paint. Wheeljack growled and pulled something off the table.

"YOU FRAGGING AFT HEADED SLAGGERS!" Wheeljack yelled. The twins weren't surprised by the swearing as much as they were when a mess of metal and wires was thrown at their faces. The explosion was big enough to throw them against the wall on the corridor with badly singed faces. Wheeljack appeared at the door, looking murderous and holding more of his half-finished inventions.

"RUN!" Sideswipe yelled, taking off down the hall with Sunstreaker right behind him. Wheeljack raced after, spewing expletives and throwing inventions with a deadly aim.

000-000

Jazz transformed into his mech form as they neared the Ark, making Ratchet pause. "Wait, is that..." Jazz said as Ratchet transformed as well. The twins shot by as their alt. forms. Behind them was a angry Wheeljack. He stopped when he saw the two but the twins kept going.

"What did they do?" Jazz said with a snicker, eyeing the half finished invention in Wheeljack's servo. Ratchet smiled slightly, seeing the splattered paint all over Wheeljack.

"Something they quickly learned not to do, the little aft headed fraggers." Wheeljack said with a easy smile. Ratchet grabbed Wheeljack's arm and started to pull him back toward the Ark.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Ratchet said. Wheeljack pretended to look irritated.

"Yes, Creater." Wheeljack mocked. Ratchet whacked him with a wrench and kept going, Wheeljack following. Jazz shook his head in amusement and followed the two. When would the recruits learn that Wheeljack was more dangerous then Ratchet? At least till then it was a steady supply of amusement.


End file.
